darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter
Hunter is a members-only skill that allows players to catch animals all over RuneScape. Hunter was released on 21 November 2006. Although Hunter is a non-combat skill, players can still be damaged while hunting. Using hunting equipment bought from hunter stores, players can hunt specific creatures, obtaining rewards such as bones, butterflies, animal furs, etc. At higher levels, players could even hunt for unorthodox crossbows, valuable potion ingredients, charm slices, and more. s.]] Hunter items Only three Hunter stores exist: Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille; Ayleth Beaststalker's small store in Taverley; another one in Nardah. Noose wands and torches can also be purchased on the island of Karamja from Papa Mambo in the Herblore Habitat. Alternatively, players may wish to purchase hunter gear from the Grand Exchange. A hunter kit; containing various items, can be made using Hunter Kit (spell), a Lunar spell. sells Hunter items.]] Other useful items are as follows: Hunter equipment Crossbows and bolts Leon inside the Hunter shop in Yanille sells a Hunter's crossbow for 1,300 coins and makes bolts for a small fee. *6 kebbit bolts costs a kebbit spike (Prickly Kebbit) and 20 coins *6 long kebbit bolts costs a long kebbit spike (Razor-backed Kebbit) and 40 coins Note: You can make your own bolts by using a chisel on a kebbit spike. The Hunter's crossbow is a fast crossbow (as fast as any shortbow) requiring 50 Ranged to wield. Fancy Dress Shop You receive many types of fur while hunting and all of these may be traded in at the fancy-dress shop in south-east Varrock for different types of hunter gear. The costume maker requires a few coins to make sets of hunter gear as well. The kebbit, weasel and devil gear is used to make camouflage clothing. Kyatt, graahk and larupia hunter gear are an improved form of camouflage for the area(s) the clothing's fur came from. Wearing camouflage improves your chances of capturing your prey. Prices for the clothes range from 20 to 1,000 coins. You need 2 furs per cape made, and 1 or 2 furs for every item of camouflage clothing made. Other Other equipment include coloured feathers, spikes for vambraces and bolts, wieldable harpoons, ingredients for Hunter potions, creature ranged weapons, and butterflies which raise other players' combat bonuses. Hunter areas Hunter areas are places where players can hunt. Most of the hunter areas, including the hunter shops, are close to fairy rings. The central ring in Zanaris is close to a bank which can be used to deposit rewards. Other methods of transportation are listed below. After completing the Eagles' Peak quest, a player can use the eagle transport system to fly an eagle from Eagles' Peak in the woodland area to 3 of the other training areas: snow, jungle and desert. Training areas There are five main training areas with many creatures to hunt. The training areas also allow a player to use many Hunter trapping methods: tracking, netting, box trapping, snaring and pit-falling. Jungle The Feldip Hunter area is located in the southern-most part of the Feldip Hills. Players may trap Crimson Swifts here as well as Tropical Wagtails, Feldip Weasels, Spined Larupias, Barb-tailed Kebbits and Carnivorous Chinchompas. The area can be reached by walking from Yanille (Watchtower teleport) or from Castle Wars bank (Ring of duelling teleport). A good method to get to the area is using the Fairy ring transportation system. From Zanaris, use the code . Also, gnome gliders bring players just north of the hunting area after completing One Small Favour, or with level 10 Magic you can use the Mobilising Armies Teleport and walk north. One can also reach Mobilising Armies by way of a Ring of Dueling. Alternatively, a Spirit Tree is located just north of Mobilising Armies; players can teleport there using other Spirit Trees and then walk north. this can be dangerous for lower-levelled players, as there are level 69 ogresses and wolves there. Snow The Rellekka Hunter area is located north of Rellekka. A hunter's targets here are Azure Skillchompas, Polar kebbits, Cerulean twitches, Sapphire glacialis, Snowy knights, Sabre-toothed kebbits, and Sabre-toothed kyatts. A method to get to the area is using the Fairy ring transportation system. From the central Fairy ring use code and go north to the hunter area. Walking from Rellekka is also is a good option as there are several teleports to Rellekka. Hunting Polar Kebbits here for Polar Kebbit fur is a great way to make money. Burying the bones and dropping the meat can save inventory space for the fur. A Polar Kebbit fur sells for around }} coins on the Grand Exchange, meaning a full inventory of the fur is worth about * 28}}}} coins. The closest bank is in Keldagrim, or Peer the Seer during The Fremennik Trials (or before/after with Fremennik Sea Boots), or Zanaris if the player uses the nearby fairy ring. Woodland The Piscatoris Hunter area area is located northwest of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. The northern part of the area is close to the Piscatoris fishing colony. It can be reached via the lodestone teleport to Eagles' Peak, or by taking the boat east of Eagles' Peak. This hunter region also can be conveniently reached using the Fairy ring transport system with access code . You can also interact and teleport with a spirit kyatt near to the Piscatoris Hunter area. Desert The Uzer Hunter area is located west of the Ruins of Uzer and north of Nardah. It can be reached by walking from the Al Kharid Bank to Shantay Pass, then walking southeast to the bridge across the River Elid. The hunter area is east of the bridge and allows hunters to prey on Golden Warblers, Desert Devils, and Orange Salamanders. There are several alternative access methods such as the Fairy ring teleport with code , a Pharaoh's sceptre teleport and the Flying Carpet transport system. Bring desert robes, a knife, and either waterskins or an Enchanted water tiara to survive in the desert. Puro-Puro Puro-Puro, the homeland of the Imps and Implings, can be accessed by entering the centre of a crop circle. These crop circles appear randomly across all wheat fields in RuneScape. The only permanent one is located in the centre of the Zanaris wheat field. Those who have completed the Lost City quest and are wielding either a Dramen staff or a Lunar staff may enter Zanaris by opening the door of the shed in Lumbridge swamp, or if they have completed enough of the quest "Fairytale part 2,"They may enter Zanaris by using any fairy rings not in Zanaris to get to Zanaris' rings. Alternatively, if you have access to the abyssal space, and have completed the lost city quest you may enter Zanaris via the Cosmic rift. Once inside Zanaris, go either northeast (if you came by rings), southwest (if you came by the shed), or follow the winding path to the rings and then head northeast (if you took the abyssal route). Once in Puro-Puro, you can chat with either the Impling by the entrance, or Elnock the gnome to learn how to play Impetuous Impulses. There are many different implings to catch and either loot or trade in, and trying to hunt these flying critters while running through the wheat field maze makes it a very enjoyable activity for some players. This form of hunting is not as fast experience as other forms, but it definitely is the most profitable way to train the hunting skill with the most useful loots (food, seeds, runes, weaponry, etc.). As of the Impetuous Impulses Improvements update on 22 February 2010, players who enter Puro-Puro via wheat fields other than Zanaris will get up to 30 minutes of faster travel through the wheat. (The "Farmer's Affinity" bonus.) Those who enter Puro-Puro via Zanaris will not get this bonus. The Farmer's Affinity activates each and every time a player enters a crop circle not located in Zanaris. Swamp Swamp lizards are located southeast of Canifis. They are a good choice for making money until hunters can hunt Carnivourious Chinchompas at level 63 Hunter. As swamp lizards are oftentimes bought, they sell at coins each. The banks in Canifis and Port Phasmatys are the only banks that are fairly close to the lizards. However, they are still a quite effective way of making money nonetheless. Lava There are 2 Lava locations: *Red Salamanders are located near the Ourania Cave, which is southwest of West Ardougne, reasonably close to the Khazard Battlefield Spirit Tree. *Black salamanders are located in level 20 Wilderness, north of the Varrock lumber yard. The Varrock Balloon transport system location is just south of the lumber yard. Falconer :Note: World map label is Falconer and the Hunter activity, Falconry The Falconer area is east of the Woodland Training Area near Piscatoris. The area is where Falconry is used to catch Spotted kebbits, Dark kebbits and Dashing kebbits. From the Fairy ring teleport location, walk east. The fenced Falconry area has its entrance on the northern side of the fence. The fee for using a falcon is 500 coins; a player cannot take falcons outside this area. Players may not wield a weapon or gloves, so it may be worth banking these. Karamja The Horned Graahks are north of Cairn Isle, on the west coast of Karamja. It is very close to the Fairy ring teleport location with access code . They can be hunted for Graahk fur, which is used in the creation of Spirit graahk pouches. Isafdar There are several hunter locations to be found in Isafdar. Two of these are southwest of Lletya and east of Tyras Camp, respectively. Pawyas and Grenwalls can be hunted in this area. Hunting styles There are several methods that a Hunter can use to catch prey. More advanced hunting styles are only available to more experienced hunters. They are described in more detail in the sections below. It is possible to set more than one bird snare, rabbit snare, box trap, magic box, net trap, or pit-fall trap. The number of such simultaneous traps increases with skill level. Hunters can only place a single Deadfall trap. With a recent update, players can now also catch butterflies with their bare hands if they have the right Agility level. Tracking :Level 1+ Tracking requires a noosing wand, which is included on your toolbelt. Some Kebbits and Jadinko live in burrows. To hunt them, search their burrows to find some tracks, which will lead away from the burrows. Search the nearby bushes, snow drifts, logs, tunnels, etc., until you discover more tracks. At the end of the track, which can extend for 4-5 successful searches, you will receive a message suggesting that a Kebbit or Jadinko is inside the object. Right-click 'Attack' while wielding a noosing wand to receive loot and experience. Each player follows a unique track and does not compete with other players to get kebbits. Catching a Kebbit gives the player Bones, raw beast meat, and kebbit fur. The hides obtained from Kebbit Tracking can be used to make Camouflage costumes. All camouflage outfits can be put in the armour case in the costume room. You can also use polar kebbit fur for summoning. Catching a jadinko gives the player a type of vine specific to that jadinko, and a chance at a seed used in Herblore Habitat. Bird snaring :Level 1+ Using bird snares, available from the hunter shops for about 6 coins, you can trap birds. After setting up a trap, if a bird flies over and attempts to perch on top of it, it may catch the bird. If it fails to catch the bird, or if the trap falls over by itself (it will after a set amount of time), the trap will have to be dismantled and set up again; or, you can just right-click 'Lay bird snare' to reset the trap. You receive experience when taking the ensnared bird from the trap. You also get bones, raw bird meat, and coloured feathers. At Level 39 Hunter, a player is able to smoke a trap. Smoking traps removes a player's scent and increases the chance of snaring a bird. Torches are available at hunter shops and can be lit with a Tinderbox. A player needs to set the snare where the birds will fly over it and wait for one to come. Only one snare can be placed on one tile, so players compete with each other to get a spot. Generally, there is not much competition at bird hunting areas, even higher levelled ones. A higher hunter skill level gives a better bird catch rate. Players who are not patient might wish to combine bird snaring with the more active Kebbit Tracking. It should be noted that the traps should not be left unattended, as they may fall over and become dropped items visible to other players a short period after falling over. The easiest way to check for fallen snares is to monitor your game messages, which tell you when a snare falls over in the wind. Butterfly netting :Level 15+ A player wielding a butterfly net and carrying a butterfly jar may catch a butterfly by clicking on it. In fact, with a horizontal camera angle, players may click on the space below the butterfly; this may be easier as the butterflies are quite small. A butterfly can be netted by only one player, the one who started first. The butterfly may be released from the jar immediately, allowing you to hunt another. They yield low experience, and are best combined with some form of trapping. Although players can't move while releasing a butterfly, they can perform other actions at the same time, such as laying a box trap. Butterflies have a more practical use than just gaining experience; they can be released on other players in multiple combat areas to enhance the Melee Combat Skills Attack, Strength, Defence, or Constitution. Barehanded With high Hunter and Agility levels, butterflies can be caught without a butterfly jar or butterfly net. While this rewards you with significantly higher Hunter experience, as well as some Agility experience, the butterfly is released immediately afterwards and cannot be kept for personal use. Barehanded butterfly catching presents players a choice of power training their hunter while gaining no profit. Catching Ruby Harvests with bare hands, a player can receive up to 72-85k Hunter experience and 12-15k Agility experience per hour depending on the player's hunter level. Black Warlocks are the fastest hunter experience per hour of the butterflies, ranging from 95K-120K. Weight reduction equipment is useful as chasing butterflies involves a lot of running around; additionally getting your weight at or below zero appears to speed up the actual catch. Impling netting :Level 17+ Impling netting is quite similar to butterfly netting. However, players are hunting implings and therefore require a jar treated with impling repellent. The repellent is made by crushing 8 cooked anchovies with a pestle and mortar, pouring them into a vial through a sieve, mixing it with flowers such as Rosemary or Marigold, then refining it at the Rimmington lamp oil distillery. Barehanded With the Impetuous Impulses improvement on 22 February 2010, it is possible to catch implings found in Gielinor barehanded, as long as the player has the required hunter level. The player will be awarded more experience points and will loot the impling directly. High agility gives the player a higher chance of success of catching the impling. This cannot be done within Puro-Puro. Deadfall trapping :Level 23+ Some kebbits need to be trapped using a deadfall trap. You will need a knife and any log (lower level logs will be used first) in your inventory, and you will need to set up a trap in the appropriate, specified locations (click around the boulders). Baiting a deadfall trap does increase the chances of catching prey slightly. The bait is not returned to the inventory after catching an animal. It is, however, returned upon the trap failing before any animal trips it. Other ways to increase success rate are wearing the appropriate hunting attire and smoking the deadfall trap with a Torch (requires a Hunter level of 39). It is also recommended to take a Beaver familiar or a Beast of Burden to reduce the number of trips you have to take. A Beaver familiar will produce logs or planks at random. Box trapping :Level 53+ (27+ after completing Eagles' Peak quest or with 10+ Summoning) Similar to bird snaring, box-trapping involves laying a box trap on the ground and waiting for your prey to come. After a certain period of time, the box trap will collapse, requiring the player to pick it back up or lay it again. Experience is only gained after the player retrieves the trapped animal or monster. Box traps can be baited or smoked, both of which increases the rates of success for catching chinchompas (although most players report the rate is not significant). Normal chinchompas like spicy chopped tomatoes, while red chinchompas prefer spicy minced meat. A new update in 2014 bring skillchompa in runescape, similar to chinchompas (but used in skilling instead of ranging), they can be caught by using a box trap. The bait for Ferrets is raw meat. The bait disappears after a successful trap. When using four box traps, a Hunter has just enough time to set all the traps. The trapped ferrets appear in your inventory. They can be used while Rabbit Snaring. Left clicking the ferret in the inventory will release the trapped animal. Trapped Chinchompas are stackable and can be used as a multi-target ranged weapon. The skillchompa's can be used in skilling, for example in mining and woodcutting. Rabbit snaring :Level 27+ (Requires completion of Eagles' Peak quest) Rabbits can be found in the far south part of the Woodland hunter area. Six rabbit holes are arranged in a circle pattern. Ferrets are just south of the rabbit holes. When catching Rabbits, a hunter should bring as many Rabbit snares as their Hunter level permits. A few extras are handy to bring as Rabbit snares disappear quite rapidly. On top of the Rabbit snares, a hunter should also bring a few box traps to catch ferrets with. Place a Rabbit snare in front of the rabbit holes. Then left click a Rabbit hole (Flush Rabbit hole) and a ferret will chase the Rabbits out another rabbit hole which can then be caught in a Rabbit snare. Messages: When flushing the rabbit out: You place a ferret down the rabbit hole. A second later, a rabbit runs out from the other side of the warren. A ferret can be used several times until it runs away: There is no sign of your ferret. It seems to have run away. No ferret: I'm too big to get in there to scare the rabbits out myself. When trapped: You've caught a white rabbit. From the snare a hunter obtains Bones, Raw rabbit meat and a Rabbit foot. A campfire is available to cook the raw rabbit. Net trapping :Level 29+ Net trapping is used to trap lizards, salamanders, penguins and baby squirrels. With a rope and small fishing net in the inventory (the toolbelt doesn't count), clicking on a young tree will set the trap. When the lizard or salamander passes, it may be caught. If the prey is successfully caught, the net will close in around the animal and you will have the option to "Check" the net trap. If not successful, the tree will snap back to its original position, and your small fishing net and rope will appear on the ground, which you must pick up or it will eventually disappear. Bait may increase the catch rate for lizards and salamanders and is made by using the herb with 15 swamp tar and a pestle and mortar, though they can be decently caught without any bait. If you do not use bait for a trapping baby squirrels, they will only trip the trap and you will not catch one. Squirrels may be kept as pets with level 60 Summoning. *Required Salamanders The caught creature can be turned into a 2-handed ranged weapon which is loaded with 15 lots of herb tar. Pitfall trapping :Level 31+ Pit-fall hunting involves building a pit, using logs and a knife in special spots in the Jungle, near Cairn Isle and Rellekka Hunter area. Build the pit-fall trap, then tease the relevant monster with a teasing stick. Now run back to the pit and jump over it. The creature will often jump over the pit and attack you. Unlike most other hunted creatures, pitfall trapping creatures will do damage, so food may be a good idea. If hunting Spined Larupia for experience, it is more convenient and faster to catch Swamp Lizard via Net Trapping. Some may prefer to bring a bird snare, iron spit, and tinderbox as well as the pitfall trapping items to catch birds, and cook the bird meat for food instead of bringing food of their own. Since creatures will not jump the same pit twice in a row, you must move to another nearby hot-spot to build another pit-fall and try again. The pit-fall trap will collapse after a certain amount of time. You collect furs when emptying the trap, which can be made into hunter gear in the Varrock fancy-dress shop. You can buy them from the Grand Exchange for a fine price, too. The furs may be tattered or "perfect"; tattered furs are only suitable for bodies or legs, but perfect furs are suitable for headpieces, bodies and legs. One receives perfect fur approximately one-fourth of the time. It takes 3 furs plus coins to make a set. Alternatively, you may sell the furs in Ardougne or on the Grand Exchange to other players who wish to use them to train Summoning. There is a glitch in which you can collapse a trap, but not kill the creature. This is done by jumping the pit at the same time when the creature is walking '''over the pit, it will not work if the creature is jumping. This will cause the creature to fall in, turn to face your character and then "spawn" outside the trap with the trap looking collapsed (see image to the right). You will not kill the creature and therefore receive no materials or drops. This glitch has yet to be fixed. Falconry :Level 43+ At the northern part of the Falconer area, hunters can borrow a Gyr Falcon and a Falconer's glove from the falcon expert Matthias for a fee of 500 coins. Both hands ''must'' be free for falconry (weapons, shield and gloves). With a falcon, players can hunt for Spotted kebbits, Dark kebbits and Dashing kebbits. During the flight of the falcon, the kebbit may move resulting in a miss after which the falcon will return to the glove of the hunter. During the falcon flight, hunters cannot move. When the falcon catches the kebbit, the hunter needs to retrieve both the falcon and the drops. A yellow arrow marks the location of the falcon with its catch. If the falcon is not retrieved within a short time, the player will get this message, "Your falcon has left its prey. You see it heading back toward the falconer." As long as the player is inside the falconry area, they may talk with the Matthias to get their falcon back without cost; however, no experience is given for the lost prey. The kebbits have a relatively fast respawn, which gives impressive training speed. However, competition from other falcon hunters can substantially reduce speed and adversely impact training. Although the success rate is supposedly not affected by proximity, running up to the target before catching it may improve success rate. This is because success is strongly affected by whether or not the target is moving. Falcons travel at a definitive speed, so if it is further away then it is harder to predict when the target will be moving or not. Another reason is that if it fails, it takes much less time to return to the hunter which can seriously affect training time. Of course, the success rate is also based on the player's Hunter level. The hides from the kebbits can be converted into fancy clothing items in the Varrock fancy clothing store. A player with level 40 Hunter is able to make all 3 sets. However, a higher level is required for wearing some of the clothing. With the Boots of lightness coupled with the Spottier cape and Penance gloves players can reduce their weight by 10–13 . Marasamaw plant :Level 70+ Jadinkos are reptile-like plant creatures native to Karamja, and can be hunted as part of Herblore Habitat. Their vines are primarily used to make Juju Potions. Their seed drops are limited to those used within the habitat. Magical imp boxes :Level 71+ Place a magic box trap where imps are found: * Edgeville, south * Falador, south and west * Karamja (especially the lesser demon resource dungeon) * Lumbridge * Varrock * Yanille * On the path between Lumbridge and Draynor * The exit at the Soul Wars activity. * The Kandarin Monastery In addition, beads from killing imps (Imp Catcher quest) may be used for bait. Beads may be taken by the imp without getting trapped requiring the trap to be reset. Boxed imps can take 1-2 items from the inventory to the bank in exchange for being released. Imps will not bank for you once you are past level 30 Wilderness. Players can have more than 1 boxed imp. Charm sprites :Level 72+ Charm sprites can be hunted south of Tree Gnome Stronghold using equipment sold by Yaktwee Swinmari Cianta. Herblore Habitat Hunter plays a role in Herblore Habitat. The creatures are called Jadinkos, and catching them is vital to the activity. Ten of them are caught by trapping with a Marasamaw plant, with a withered vine as the preferred bait. Three of them are tracked with a noose wand. All of the jadinkos have certain preferences that allow them to be caught. Three of the jadinkos are named after gods and their preferences change every week, and are different for every player. Creatures Eagle transport system After completing the Eagle's Peak quest, a player has access to use the eagle transport system from Eagles' Peak to the other 3 Hunter training areas - snow, jungle, and desert. After completing Back to my Roots you will have access to a new eagle. The bonecrusher Obtained via Dungeoneering, the Bonecrusher is an extremely useful item for certain hunting situations, since with many creatures, bones are automatically deposited into the inventory, and then have to be dropped or buried, which can be time-consuming or just plain irritating. The Bonecrusher eliminates this by simply converting the bones directly into Prayer experience. Here's a list of some methods that can benefit from this item: *Tracking *Falconry hunting *Pitfall hunting (especially nice with the big bones) *Pawya/Grenwall hunting *Deadfall hunting *Bird snaring *Rabbit snaring Temporary boosts *Hunter potions require level 53 Herblore to make using avantoe and kebbit teeth dust (from Sabre-tooth kebbit) for 120 Herblore experience; they temporarily raise the player's Hunter level by 3. *Yellow spicy stews can alter your level by up to +6, but also to -6. There is only a 1/60 chance of receiving a +6 bonus, whilst a 1/20 chance of a +5 bonus. *Using the Mud Bath in Oo'glog after completing As a First Resort will give you a temporary Hunter boost, of 1/10th of your level, rounded down . At level 50, it will increase it by 5 levels, and even up to 9 at levels 90-99. The Mud Bath also eliminates your scent, saving you from using a torch. *Operating the Hunter skillcape will temporarily boost the hunter's level to 100. *The God banner can be used once per day for a +2 boost to Hunter for 30 minutes. It doesn't need to be wielded, which allows wielding the Enhanced yaktwee stick for that item's experience bonus. '''The following boosts do not affect what you can catch. They only affect the rate at which you catch. *The spirit graahk, spirit kyatt and spirit larupia familiars (57 Summoning) all provide an invisible +5 to your Hunter level. *The arctic bear familiar (71 Summoning) gives an invisible +7 boost to your Hunter level. *The wolpertinger familiar (92 Summoning) gives an invisible +5 to your Hunter level. This may be a better option because it only takes up one space, and lasts over twice as long as the arctic bear (28 minutes compared to 62 minutes). Hunter items used in other skills * Red chinchompas are popular for power training ranged in multi-target areas, often with prayer protection. * Chinchompas are a less powerful alternative for multi-target ranged training. Also used to make a Giant chinchompa pouch. * Larupia fur is used to make Spirit larupia pouches. The summoned familiar has a teleport that is close to Feldip Hills for more hunting. * Kyatt fur is used to make Spirit Kyatt pouches. These are often used to train Summoning faster by teleporting to close to Piscatoris for the Summoning altar there. * Graahk fur is used to make Spirit graahk pouches. The summoned familiar has a teleport that is very close to the Nature altar and allows very fast runecrafting of Nature runes. * Polar kebbit fur is required to make the Arctic bear pouch. This is the highest level pouch that can be made from a gold charm. * Ruby harvests are used in Summoning to make a Forge regent pouch. * Swamp lizards are used to make Swamp titan pouches with level 85 summoning and a Crimson charm. * Grenwall spikes are used to make Extreme Ranging Potions with level 92 herblore and a ranging potion(3) * Spotted kebbit fur is used for making the Spotted cape which lowers the players weight by 2. * Dashing kebbit fur is used for making the Spottier cape which lowers the players weight by 4. * Dark kebbit fur is used to make Gloves of silence for Thieving. Cape of Accomplishment (t) and performing the Skillcape emote.]] For players with level 99 Hunter, a Hunter cape can be bought from the Hunting expert in the Jungle Training Area. The cape will cost 99,000 coins, like all other Capes of Achievement. File:Hunter cape (t) equipped.png|A player wearing a trimmed Hunter cape. File:Hunter cape equipped.png|A player wearing an untrimmed Hunter cape. History Trivia *The falconer mentions that some noblemen consider falconry a suitably refined sport for them. Hunting and falconry in particular was indeed an extremely popular sport among European nobility during the Middle Ages. *On 1 April 2009 (April Fools' Day), "Seagulls have now been added to the Hunter skill and can be found along some coastlines. You'll need to wave your butterfly net in a gullible fashion to catch these birds", was added to the patch notes. This resulted in a team of players searching for gulls to catch, only to realise how gullible they had been. Main page changes On the day of the skill's release, the two rock pillars on each side of the RuneScape main page were replaced with totem poles, on which were drawings of imps, lizards, and razorbacked kebbits. A few pawprints were also scattered around the tiled background. Login screen changes The login screen was changed as well. A piece of graahk fur was hung on each side of the screen, and a pair of orange salamanders clung onto the pillars. A box trap appeared below the login box, while a butterfly was placed on the top-left corner of the login box. A patch of grass grew on the bottom of the screen, parting at the middle. The burning rune symbols were replaced with pawprints, dinosaurs, kebbits, and butterflies. It has now been changed back to its normal screen. There was a supposed hidden monster. In-game changes hunter area.]] A cave was placed in three of the hunting grounds, where those who have completed the Eagle's Peak quest may fly to and from the Eagle's Peak mountain. Money Most hunters who continue hunting to level 99 (who are not power training) end up with *47796}} coins from selling about 47,796 Red chinchompas whilst progressing from level 63 to level 99, selling the red chinchompas at market price. However, Hunter is still a very profitable skill and it is possible to make money using various other Hunter training methods. The Hunter skill can be very profitable in certain places, a quality that attracts botters to the skill. Examples of places that might attract botters include Feldip Hills, where botters catch Red Chinchompas, and Mort Myre Swamp where swamp lizards are commonly caught. See also * Quest experience rewards - Hunter * Hunter training, a guide to training Hunter * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Hunter * Hunter/Level up table * Hunter Calculators de:Jagenaf:Jagterno:Hunternl:Hunterfi:Hunterlt:Hunter fr:Trappeur Category:Hunter Category:Wikia Game Guides skills